


Epilogue

by Sacryde



Series: Parallel Equations [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacryde/pseuds/Sacryde
Summary: "Too bad Jonghyun's idea of comfort was making Taemin shift uncomfortably and wonder if he really should have decided to wear tight jeans that morning."[Epilogue for 'Linear Equations' but can be read on its own as an AU PWP one-shot]





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://oheiina.livejournal.com/8047.html) in July of 2010.
> 
> No edits have been made.

"Vanilla hazelnut, with extra sugar and ice cubes," Jonghyun hummed to himself with a grin as he handed the mug of coffee over to Taemin, who grinned at him sheepishly. 

"You're a genius," Taemin muttered as he grabbed the mug and stirred the coffee inside with his pinky finger until the ice cubes had chilled the liquid to a perfect temperature, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip, a small groan of satisfaction escaping his lips. 

"Hmm, is that so?" Jonghyun grinned, poking Taemin in the side a little as he sipped from his own mug of extra strong caramel flavored coffee with cream.

"Yes," Taemin sighed, raising an eyebrow at Jonghyun, as if asking if they really had to go through this again; Jonghyun just blinked at him. Clearly he really wanted an answer; Taemin rolled his eyes. "You make the best goddamn coffee I've ever tasted, you can sing better than a lot of people who are actually famous, and you can dance - kind of. You're a freaking genius, now can we please abandon this whole stroking-your-ego ritual so I can drink my coffee?"

"Fine," Jonghyun pouted, getting up and throwing a pillow over at Taemin, who merely sipped at his coffee, eyebrows raised and just barely visible over the rim of the mug.

Taemin smirked to himself as he watched Jonghyun walk around the room lazily, his steps random and wayward, kind of like a drunk person who was trying to march to the beat of a drum. Jonghyun began humming, frowning to himself as he stopped his steps to think. Taemin watched curiously as Jonghyun grinned all of a sudden and started back with the humming, this time more sure of whatever song it was he heard in his head, his steps marching to the rhythm.

Taemin giggled, taking another sip of coffee as he watched Jonghyun spin around the room drinking from his mug for the next few minutes until he finally paused where he stood, his humming coming to an abrupt halt. Jonghyun nodded to himself and put his now-empty mug on the dresser before walking over to the closet and looking through his clothes until he found something satisfactory. He threw a few articles onto his bed and started humming again, this time at a faster tempo, peeling the shirt off of his back as if without a second thought.

Taemin blinked, taking a few seconds to realize that Jonghyun was in fact stripping, his throat convulsing a little when the knowledge hit him, making him choke on the coffee. He coughed, placing the mug down on the table beside his bed as he ignored Jonghyun's curious look, waving a hand in the air as if to say he was okay. Jonghyun started humming again, and though Taemin's eyes were planted firmly on the ground, he could now see the boxers Jonghyun had been wearing laying just out of his line of sight, a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

"I'm gonna go get a shower," Jonghyun announced unceremoniously. Taemin nodded and made a small noise of acknowledgement, waiting until he heard the shower start running in the next room to look up, his eyes still a little wide from surprise. They'd lived together for months; 5 months exactly, actually, but they'd always gotten dressed and undressed in the bathroom.

Taemin chewed lightly on his lower lip as he tried to keep the blush from rising on his cheeks. Rationally, he knew that Jonghyun hated getting changed in the bathroom; it was too cramped and he always banged his elbows on the edge of the sink, he said. He'd only done it to begin with because their siblings or parents had always been home with them, but their parents had gone on some couples retreat for a few days, and their siblings were off at their college dorms. They had the house to themselves, so of course Jonghyun would feel comfortable enough to prance around naked as he saw fit. Too bad Jonghyun's idea of comfort was making Taemin shift uncomfortably and wonder if he really should have decided to wear tight jeans that morning.

The water in the next room shut off, and Taemin felt his muscles tense just a little as his thoughts came to a sudden halt. He heard shuffling coming from the bathroom, small hums sneaking through the doorway every now and then, his heart leaping in his throat as he tried his very hardest to not imagine Jonghyun naked and wet, possibly toweling himself off with his leg propped on the edge of the tub. He failed miserably.

The door opened, and Taemin jumped nervously, discreetly covering his hips with the sheet on his bed, grabbing for his mug of coffee to give himself something to look at instead of Jonghyun without being too obvious about where his mind was. He stared down into the murky brown liquid, his toes moving back and forth nervously as the humming came closer and closer, until it had infiltrated their room.

"You're still not done your coffee?" Jonghyun asked, a curious lilt to his voice. Taemin blinked and shook his head, not trusting himself to answer properly out of fear that his voice would squeak. He felt Jonghyun's eyes on him and found himself shifting nervously on his bed, peeking his eyes up, knowing that Jonghyun wouldn't look away until he'd at least acknowledged his presence.

Taemin blinked, his heart catching a little in his throat as he felt his mouth gape open just slightly at the sight in front of him. Jonghyun was standing there, hair wet and slicked back, water droplets running along every toned muscle, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Taemin gulped as he tried to figure out how exactly he was supposed to shut his jaw again.

"What?" Jonghyun asked, raising an eyebrow. He glanced down at himself, probably to see if he'd stepped on toilet paper or something, shifting around left and right. He craned his neck to look behind him toward his calves, the action tensing and showing off the muscles lining his waist. Taemin shifted uncomfortably as he shook his head, muttering a small 'nothing' and finding himself only mildly surprised by how many octaves higher his voice was. 

Taemin ducked his head and raised his coffee mug to his lips, though he didn't actually drink out of fear that he would choke again. His fingers drummed nervously on the shiny porcelain to distract himself from the slight tingle that ran down his neck, telling him that Jonghyun was still watching. Taemin pressed his lips together to try and make his mind focus on a different sensation, but to no avail. He was perfectly aware of Jonghyun's eyes on him, and he knew perfectly well the expressions that would line his features; confusion, curiosity, and then mischief. He heard the footsteps coming toward him, and realized without a doubt that he was doomed.

"Hey," Jonghyun said quietly, the smirk practically laced in his voice. "What were you staring at?"

Taemin blinked, his eyes focused intently on the coffee in front of him as he tried to ignore the flesh color that was now hiding just behind the mug, a thin brown line running in the middle diagonally. "Nothing."

"Bullshit," Jonghyun said, laughing as he poked at Taemin in the shoulder. Taemin squeaked lightly as he felt himself start to fall backward, grabbing at the sheets of his bed with one hand to try and steady himself. 

"It's nothing, Jjong," Taemin grumbled, waving his hand dismissively, trying to ignore the way his wrist and fingers trembled just slightly.

"Fine, whatever," Jonghyun mumbled to himself. Taemin blinked with surprise, listening to the footsteps that were now walking away from him and wondering when exactly Jonghyun ever gave in that easily. He glanced up cautiously, freezing when he saw Jonghyun still watching him with a smirk, as if he knew something he really shouldn't.

Taemin blushed bright red, ducking his head again and setting the coffee mug down on the bedside table; his arms were trembling too much, and it was starting to feel heavy, even though he knew it wasn't.

"I knew it!" Jonghyun proclaimed, laughing heartily as he walked back over to where Taemin sat nervously, patting him on the shoulder as if he'd just amused him very, very much. "You were totally checking me out!"

Taemin pouted, setting his eyes stubbornly on the ground in front of him. "Was not."

"So, which part do you like the most?" Jonghyun asked, a conceited lilt to his voice. "You stare at my face all the time when I sing, so that's probably not it." He paused, as if this almost upset him. "Hmm, maybe you were staring at my arms? They _have_ gotten much more toned after hanging out with Joon. Or was it my abs? My legs? Collarbone?" He paused again, and Taemin could practically hear the smirk rise on his lips. "Or were you thinking about something a little further south?" He laughed when Taemin's blush increased ten-fold. "Taemin, you pervert! Haha, this is brilliant. Key always calls me the pervert, but who would have known that pure, innocent little Taemin--"

"Like it's my fault," Taemin grumbled, cutting Jonghyun off and looking up at him, jaw set in a tight line and eyes narrowed. "You're the one who's all of a sudden prancing around butt naked, so how is it my fault that I think of those things?" Jonghyun just blinked at him, his head tilted to the side innocently with that stupid smirk still playing along his lips. Taemin stared at him for a long moment before grabbing his pillow and slamming it on the ground, the light fabric making a surprisingly loud noise. Jonghyun blinked at him with wide eyes, which only served to frustrate Taemin further as he stood up, marching right over to where Jonghyun stood and making a move to grab his shirt, only he wasn't wearing one. He blinked, looking at Jonghyun's bare chest for a long second before screaming, pushing Jonghyun backward, the confused look on the older man's face only making him angrier. "_How_ is it that you can walk around naked and it's _my_ fault that those kinds of images pop in my head?! You're telling me that if _I_ walked around with my bare ass hanging out for all the world to see, you wouldn't get perverted thoughts?! Are you some kind of _saint_, Jonghyun? Did you not actually have sex with that girl at the karaoke box, do you really have no thoughts like that? No? Then HOW IS IT MY FAULT, WHEN YOU'RE DOING THINGS LIKE WALKING AROUND NAKED AND MAKING ME THINK THESE THINGS?!"

Jonghyun gaped at him quietly, not saying a single word. Taemin screamed, pushing him back again and smacking him upside the head, punching his chest angrily. "Why does it matter if I think those things?! What gives you the right to keep bugging me like a pabo, _what_ exactly is so wrong about thinking about having sex with my boyfriend?! Is there some kind of law against it!? Is it all of a sudden against the rules?! Maybe you should have told me that wasn't allowed before you started running around all wet and naked, and maybe I should have just gone to the basement so I wouldn't have to see you almost naked and why is it my fault!? I didn't do anything wrong, so why are you acting like it's a bad thing that I want to fuck you?!" Taemin screeched, pushing Jonghyun back again hard, his mind snapping focused when he heard something weird. He blinked, his mind reeling as he tried to get a grip on where exactly he was.

"That fucking hurt," Jonghyun groaned, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his head that had just slammed against the wall. Taemin blinked, looking around to find that he'd pushed Jonghyun all the way to the other side of the room until he'd crashed against the wall. Taemin gulped, just barely recognizing that the small action hurt; his breathing was labored, his palms hurt where his nails had dug into the skin, and his throat stung from yelling. He felt a slight blush rise on his cheeks as he gaped at Jonghyun with wide eyes, vaguely registering the thought that Jonghyun looked just as surprised and perplexed as he felt. He felt his legs trembling faintly before they gave out, making him fall against Jonghyun breathlessly, his face burrowed in the crook of his neck as he tried to hide his face out of sheer embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry," Taemin mumbled, pressing his forehead into the hollow between Jonghyun's neck and shoulder, trying his hardest not to become even more embarrassed than he already was. Not only had he completely lost control of himself, but he'd hurt Jonghyun. As much as he thoroughly enjoyed smacking Jonghyun upside the head when he deserved it, Jonghyun hadn't really done anything wrong. He'd just taken a shower; it was Taemin who freaked out and started thinking perverted thoughts, and yet he'd been the one to get offended. 

Jonghyun mumbled something softly, his words so quiet that Taemin glanced up to see if he'd really made any kind of noise at all. He lifted his head just slightly, his eyes crawling upward until he could focus on Jonghyun, his breath catching in his throat painfully the second he saw the expression on Jonghyun's face.

Jonghyun watched him quietly for a long moment that seemed to extend forever, his eyes calm and serious, his hand lifting to ghost just over the skin of Taemin's jaw. Taemin felt his eyes close, felt his breath shudder as every nerve tensed and stood on end as the release of pent up emotions made him tense. His mouth opened in a little 'o' as Jonghyun gently pressed his fingertips against Taemin's neck, fiddling nervously as if he were playing a piano, slowly, slowly, slipping them back until they just touched the edge of Taemin's hairline.

Taemin made a small noise, not knowing where exactly it came from, forcing his eyes open to look at Jonghyun lazily, tongue darting out to moisten his lips as the air around them suddenly became way too warm. He watched Jonghyun do the same, saw his eyes dart around nervously for a short moment, saw him start inching closer and closer as his fingers moved to play gently in Taemin's hair, hushed words escaping his lips in a whisper that remained unheard. Taemin felt his breath catch, felt himself falling forward until finally, finally, their lips were pressed together, cautious and shy and awkward and so perfect.

Thoughts no longer registered as Taemin felt his mind spin, felt his fingers play gently along Jonghyun's chest, inching higher until they found what they were looking for. One hand gently pressed into the skin of Jonghyun's neck while the other reached further back, tangling itself through Jonghyun's hair, unconsciously bringing them closer, closer, until the space between them became zero. 

As if on cue, they both opened their eyes at the same time, never moving an inch. Taemin blinked up at Jonghyun, knowing that the older man was silently asking for permission; he let his lips form a small smile from where they lay still pressed against Jonghyun's, as if to say okay. Jonghyun blinked, his eyes narrowing as he watched Taemin seriously, his fingers playing through the younger man's locks. Taemin shuddered softly, his own fingers dancing lightly across Jonghyun's neck, a small mewl escaping his lips when Jonghyun pressed his fingertips harder into his scalp.

They blinked at each other for a long moment, and before either of them realized what was happening, they were pressed impossibly close, fingers gripping tighter, lips pressing harder to close as much distance as possible, their heartbeats speeding up at an equal pace. Taemin gasped softly, a soft mewl escaping his throat as Jonghyun took the opportunity to press even closer, his tongue dancing along the edge of Taemin's lips, pressing hard but not demanding. Taemin froze for a split second nervously, his own tongue sliding forward just slightly to meet Jonghyun's, his lips parting further in a smile as the older man groaned.

Taemin felt himself falling, felt his knees give out again as Jonghyun gripped his hair, his mind spinning and twirling nonsensically. He pressed his lips harder against Jonghyun's, gripping his hair violently and pressing closer, closer, his breathing heavy and his limbs growing hotter by the second. He barely registered Jonghyun's fingers playing just underneath his shirt, his mind far too lost in the breathless, heady, magnetic kiss to notice anything around him, even as his button-down shirt was peeled from his shoulders, even as Jonghyun's lips moved from his lips to his jaw, whispering nonsensical words, and even as the room spun around them. He registered nothing but the heated fog swirling around in his mind, until he felt something that made him shudder violently, his eyes opening slowly through the haze.

He blinked, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he took in the state of disorder he was in; he was breathing harder than he had been in months, a thin layer of sweat traced his chest which was now open and exposed, his shirt had been tossed carelessly to Jonghyun's right, and his limbs were trembling like he'd just run a marathon. Jonghyun smirked up at him, his lips pressed just slightly against his collarbone, his fingers playing lightly underneath Taemin's boxers.

"Your towel," Taemin breathed out, swallowing heavily as he tried to get his mind to work again. "It's slipping."

Jonghyun blinked at him with a dazed kind of surprise as he turned his eyes downward, a smirk reappearing on his lips as he quirked a single eyebrow. "Indeed, it is."

Taemin opened his mouth to reply with something smart, but found that he couldn't come up with anything. He blinked down at Jonghyun, feeling himself shake where he stood, his legs losing more and more strength from the sudden crash after the intense feelings. Jonghyun grinned, grabbing Taemin by the hips and flipping them around until Taemin was the one with his back against the wall. Taemin groaned, pressing his shoulder blades into the wall to keep himself steady, even as his jeans slipped from his hips, even as Jonghyun's towel finally dropped to the ground, giving rise to something that made Taemin's mouth gape open, though he wasn't sure if it was in surprise, or to keep the saliva from falling from his lips.

Jonghyun smirked at Taemin, leaning forward to press a languid kiss to his lips, keeping their hips as far apart as he could. Taemin whined unknowingly, muttering nonsensical words against Jonghyun's mouth for a long moment until Jonghyun finally conceded, pressing closer until they were flush against each other, a groan escaping both of their lips at the contact. 

"Shiiiit," Jonghyun hissed, his nails digging into Taemin's hips. Taemin groaned, his own nails dragging along Jonghyun's arms as he writhed against the wall, pressing forward, trying to get any kind of contact he could. His head fell back against the wall as he strained forward, his fingers deftly moving along Jonghyun's toned stomach until he reached his destination, hand wrapping around both of their cocks, his head slamming hard against the wall. Jonghyun groaned as he collapsed against Taemin, his breathing hot and ragged against Taemin's ear, only making the younger man hotter as he pumped their cocks faster, faster, his other hand gripping at Jonghyun's hip mercilessly. Jonghyun moaned something under his breath, his hands flying over Taemin's body, caressing everywhere from his hair to his collarbone to his nipples to his hips. Taemin hissed, pulling Jonghyun closer with his free hand just as Jonghyun's hands reached his ass. Taemin felt himself shudder as his head tried to dig through the wall behind him, a harsh mewl escaping his lips. 

"Thatsit," Jonghyun growled, grabbing Taemin by the shoulders and spinning him around until his chest was pressed against the wall. Taemin's eyes flew open with surprise, a groan escaping his lips as he was suddenly no longer rubbing their cocks together, a faint hint of confusion setting in through the haze. Jonghyun moved his hair to the side, kissing the back of his neck softly as he reached up, one finger teasing at Taemin's lips. Taemin blinked with confusion, his mouth opening to ask what the hell Jonghyun was doing, when Jonghyun's finger entered his mouth and he suddenly knew what it was that he wanted. Taemin froze for a split second, but the second Jonghyun reached around and started slowly pumping his cock, he gave in, a mewl of pleasure escaping the back of his throat as he sensually sucked lightly on Jonghyun's fingers, coating the two digits with saliva, the older man groaning behind him. 

Jonghyun retracted his fingers from Taemin's mouth, pressing them against his hole only a second later, kissing the back of his neck softly and pressing the insides of his legs lightly, trying to push Taemin's legs further apart. Taemin obliged, a deep blush rising on his cheeks as Jonghyun's fingers teased his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut, afraid that it would hurt a little, a whoosh of silent breath escaping his lips the second the first finger entered, his entire body tensing at the foreign sensation. Jonghyun kissed the area just between his shoulder blades, his free hand shifting to lightly squeeze Taemin's nipple. Taemin mewled softly, his head falling forward as he felt the onslaught of sensations; Jonghyun kissing his back, Jonghyun playing with his nipples, Jonghyun's two fingers teasingly moving in and out in a rhythmic motion. He pressed his hands harder into the wall, shifting around awkwardly as he tried to get used to the sensation, biting hard on his bottom lip as he tried to place the feeling.

Jonghyun sighed softly from behind him, reaching over to the small box underneath his bed and grabbing a clear bottle of something Taemin had never seen. Taemin tried to look over his shoulder to see what was going on, but all he could see was Jonghyun's hair and face. He blinked, his lips parting in a small 'o' as he let himself watch Jonghyun for those few seconds, taking in the eyes, the jaw, the lips that he loved so much. His eyes shifted lower, briefly wondering what it would be like to bite that collarbone when he felt something cold and wet, his eyes widening with surprise. Jonghyun glanced up to look at Taemin, a sheepish smile on his lips, though his eyes were still heated and serious.

"If it hurts too much, tell me to stop," Jonghyun said quietly, watching calmly, as if judging his reaction. Taemin blinked, biting hard on his lower lip, his mind lazily moving through all the things he could say or do right now. He nodded his head slowly, realizing that whatever pain he would go through would be worth it just to see the smile that appeared on Jonghyun's face.

Taemin turned back around, his eyes squeezing shut in heightened anticipation, gnawing hard on his lower lip. He braced himself against the wall as Jonghyun grabbed his hip, his thumb rubbing small, soothing circles against the smooth flesh, and a second later, Taemin felt his breath escape his lungs as an odd sensation took over. He hissed slightly, his teeth digging into his lower lip as his head fell until his chin was against his chest, eyes watering just slightly. A small groan escaped his lips as he felt Jonghyun push further in and settle where he was, probably waiting for Taemin to get used to the feeling. 

Taemin breathed in deeply, his fingers digging into the wall as he tried to will the pain away. It took a minute or so until he felt comfortable enough to wiggle his hips just slightly, his breath catching suddenly. It was still a little painful, but it felt so _good_. He shuddered as Jonghyun traced his tongue lightly up his spine until his lips were pressed against Taemin's ear, nibbling softly at the cartilage. Taemin mewled, shifting his body a little, groaning at the new sensations, his teeth biting into his lower lip.

"Ready?" Jonghyun asked, his voice deep and husky against Taemin's ear. Taemin shuddered, nodding his head slowly as best as he could as he tried to keep himself from wiggling at the pleasurable discomfort. He felt Jonghyun move back, kissing his spine once more before gripping both of his hips and taking a deep breath before moving, and suddenly Taemin couldn't breathe. 

"Fukjadhgkj," Taemin cried, letting out a long string of nonsensical sounds as he pressed his cheek against the wall, his lip bleeding from how hard he was biting into it, faintly hearing Jonghyun groan behind him. He let his head roll to the side a little, feeling his heartbeat start to slow down just slightly. Taemin blinked, wondering if that was supposed to happen and turning to look at Jonghyun and ask why he wasn't moving. Jonghyun wasn't looking at him though; his eyes were shut as if he were caught in his own little world, but his lips were turned down in a frown, as if he were suddenly regretting everything. Taemin groaned with frustration, shifting his hips in a small circle and back, finding himself unable to keep from laughing when Jonghyun blinked at him stupidly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What you _should_ be doing," Taemin said, glaring at Jonghyun lightly as he pulled his hips forward. "I'm not going to break, you know."

Jonghyun blinked at him for a long moment, studying the challenge laced in Taemin's eyes until he finally realized exactly what Taemin meant, a small grin playing along his lips. 

"Oh?"

Taemin rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing along his lips as he rolled his hips from side to side, committing the face Jonghyun made to memory with a grin.

"Fine, but you asked for it," Jonghyun grumbled the second his eyelids stopped fluttering. He reached down, grasping onto Taemin's hip firmly before shoving himself back in, making a sharp cry rise in Taemin's throat.

"Yesss," Taemin hissed, grinding his hips back until Jonghyun grabbed them, keeping them locked in place. Taemin whined a little, trying to move himself, a shudder running along his spine as Jonghyun pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck, whispering something about patience. Taemin pouted, opening his mouth to say something about fucking patience in the ass when Jonghyun bit into the skin on his back the very second he started to move, causing Taemin to cry out loudly.

Jonghyun moved again and again, creating a steady rhythm, Taemin moaning and gasping and mewling with each thrust, his fingers digging into the palms of his hand, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, barely noticing the faint metallic taste of blood that invaded his taste buds. He twisted his neck around, aching to look at Jonghyun, to watch the expression on his face, his breath catching harshly when he saw that Jonghyun was looking right at him, mouth open in a slight part.

Taemin shuddered, feeling his entire body tense and tremble, letting out a sharp cry when Jonghyun grabbed his hair and pulled his head back until his lips were pressed harshly against his ear. 

"Don't do that, or I'll fucking come right now," Jonghyun growled, biting on Taemin's earlobe harshly, as if trying to warn him. Taemin groaned, unable to keep himself from shuddering but nodding anyway. He felt Jonghyun smirk against his ear, the hand that had been gripping his hair violently trailing lower, lower, at an incredibly slow pace that made Taemin tremble, though he tried hard to not let his body tense. He failed, his entire body tensing and falling forward when Jonghyun wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it in time to each thrust. Taemin mewled, his hips shuddering and twitching violently as his body tried to decide if it wanted to thrust back or forward. He groaned, reaching a hand down to grab at Jonghyun's wrist, nails digging hard into the tan flesh.

"J-jonghyun... don't. Or I'll..."

Jonghyun chuckled from behind him, somehow shaking Taemin's hand off as he pressed his thumb against the head of his cock, thrusting in faster and harder, his hand moving to the rhythm, ignoring Taemin's cries of protest. Taemin's head fell hard against the wall as his breathing sped up, feeling his cheeks flush a dark red as his body shook with every little movement, his mind falling and swirling and shaking until he was thrown into overdrive, his lips falling open in a silent 'o' as he came, white cum staining the wall in front of him. He twitched as Jonghyun's hand continued to pump his overly sensitive cock until he pulled back, and suddenly Taemin felt warm, sticky liquid fall on his back.

"Sorry," Jonghyun said quietly, his voice low and cracking as he reached over and grabbed a tissue, wiping the cum off of Taemin's back delicately. Taemin waited until it was all off before he flopped onto the ground, staring up at the ceiling with wide, unfocused eyes. 

Jonghyun followed suit a few seconds later, his arm draped lazily over Taemin's chest as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. Taemin blinked, looking over at Jonghyun slowly as he reached up, playing absentmindedly with Jonghyun's fingers.

Jonghyun looked over at him, a languid smile playing along the edges of his lips. Taemin blushed, shoving Jonghyun's arm back at him, giggling at the whine of protest the other man made. The second his arm was moved, Jonghyun flipped over onto his stomach, laying his entire torso over Taemin's chest like a cross, remarking about how comfortable it was despite the fact that Taemin knew it had to be uncomfortable.

Still, Taemin let it slide, his hand coming up to run delicately through Jonghyun's hair, his mind still too fogged over to completely process what had just happen. Jonghyun let out a contented sigh, tilting his head to the side to glance at Taemin, a small smirk on his lips.

"Does this mean I can walk around naked more often?"

Taemin blinked, looking over at Jonghyun and narrowing his eyes, smacking him upside the head. Jonghyun whined loudly about domestic abuse, which in turn made Taemin giggle, bending awkwardly so that he could kiss Jonghyun's forehead lightly. Jonghyun immediately shut up, shifting around until his arms were wrapped around Taemin, snuggling his face in the crook between Taemin's jaw and shoulder. Taemin smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Jonghyun's shoulder as he glanced up, his eyebrows raising suddenly.

"Jjong... the wall is black. How the hell are we going to get that off?"


End file.
